That girl I can´t ignore
by galea-black
Summary: mi primer songfic! sean buenos! (lily y James!) leanlo, esta cortito! no les cuesta nada! y si pueden, DEJEN REVIEW NOTA: la cancion esta en japones jejejeje


Es mi primer songfic!, asi que sean comprensivos, en realidad, lo escribi solo por que me gusta la cancion, la canta un niño muuuuuy serio que le gusta una niña y es igual de arrogante ke james asi que....

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling y la cancion...a alguien en japon XD

That girl I Cant ignore....

Un fresco viento primaveral inundaba los terrenos del colegio haciendo volar las túnicas y despeinando a los estudiantes que pasaban la tarde de un viernes relajándose en los jardines. Cerca del lago, un grupo chicas reía alegremente mientras se sujetaban el cabello.

_(Doko made mo tsuzuku aoi sora massugu miagete Fukinukeru kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete 'ku )__Esto no puede seguir para siempre. Miro hacia arriba hacia el cielo azul; El viento que sopla sobre todo corre sobre las colinas_

Unos metros mas allá, cuatro chicos discutían animadamente la próxima travesura.

Remus Lupin, recargado en un árbol, sonreía amablemente con el bello y joven rostro lleno de cicatrices mientras observaba a Peter Pettigrew lloriquear mientras intentaba librarse del peso de Sirius Black que lo había tomado por almohada y en aquel momento le enterraba los codos en él estomago haciendo caso omiso de los chillidos de Peter. James Potter por su lado se encontraba mirando 'algo'

_(Itsu mo yori maji na hyoujou wo tooku kara nirami-nagara Nande darou Wake mo naku iji ni natte shimau )__Mi cara usualmente seria te mira desde lo lejos. Que le ha sucedido a mi orgullo??_

-Potter!, me escuchas!?- dijo Sirius enfadado, James reacciono de inmediato. Cuando Sirius lo llamaba 'Potter' era señal de cuidado

-he??- fue toda su respuesta

_(Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Koko de jitto shite irarenai Magarikado de wa Sou Nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo )__Esa chica que no puedo ignorar, esa misteriosa chica. Tan solo observo en silencio desde aquí. Parece como si aguardara algo importante al doblar la esquina_

-sabes que si hay algo que no puedo soportar, aparte de a Snivellus, es a alguien que no me ponga atención- gruño el melenudo –desperdiciar mi atractivo es casi un crimen...- murmuro en tono mas bajo

-lo siento- respondió James sonriendo mientras una gotita de sudor le resbalaba por la cien y se rascaba la cabeza- estaba distraído... -

Sirius sonrío malévolamente y cambio una mirada con Remus que tenia la misma sonrisa en su rostro, mientras, Peter hizo un sonido extraño, como si aplastaran un ratón (muahahahaha ), por que Sirius le había hundido aun más los codos al removerse para acomodarse.

-Habla Potter- urgió Sirius –cual de todas es?- termino, mientras señalaba con la cabeza a las risueñas muchachas

-que??!!!- grito James poniéndose de pie de un brinco, lo que atrajo la atención de las chicas que rieron tontamente

_(Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Yume de mita you na munasawagi Yokan dekinai mainichi massugu mitsumete Aitsu ni makenai yo )__Ese sentimiento que no puedo ignorar, ese misterioso sentimiento. Mi corazón late como en un sueño. Parece que cada día se hace mas fuerte; Ella no me vencera!_

-siénta James – dijo Remus riendo- acabas de confirmarnos todas las dudas!-

-están locos!- refunfuño James- a mi no me gusta Evans!!- abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

_(Orenji no kumo wo oikakete anna ni isoide Omoikiri nanka ni tsumazuite hade ni koronda )Corro detrás de las nubes anaranjadas tan rápidamente, con todas mis fuerzas, tropiezo con algo, cayendo sobre mis manos_

-te lo dije Moony - murmuro Sirius mientras Remus le tendía una enorme barra de chocolate

-sabes que me acabas de hacer perder una barra del chocolate mas caro de Honeydukes?- pregunto tranquilamente Remus a James –yo le juraba a Sirius que la que te gustaba no era otra que Annie Simmons- le dio un codazo en las costillas

-están locos!- espeto James- ya les dije que no me gusta!-

-somos tres contra uno Prongs- dijo Sirius- admítelo, estas loco por ella...-

Que?! Peter esta de mi lado!- grito James –mirando a Peter que no podía articular palabra bajo el peso de Sirius

-la ratita nos apoya -dijo terminantemente Sirius –verdad?- le pregunto a Peter mientras se recargaba con mas fuerza sobre él con lo que parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas

-umha!- murmuro quedamente wormtail

-NO ME GUSTA!!- grito James y giro para ver a las chicas, Lily reía alegremente, James se puso rojo y río tontamente, sacudió su cabeza, no, no podía gustarle, pero....

Se quedo ahí mirando como el viento jugueteaba con su larga cabellera roja, se perdía entre cada hebra de cabello mientras una sonrisa lánguida ocupaba su rostro, luego, siempre lo mismo, sacudía la cabeza para salir de su ensimismamiento y se reprendía a sí mismo, luego se perdía de nuevo entre su cabello, su sonrisa o sus bellos ojos verde esmeralda...

Flash Back

Él corría por los terrenos hacia el campo de Quidditch cuando de pronto vio una cabellera roja adelante, se detuvo en seco y sonrío, entonces vio como un chico alto y guapo se acercaba a la muchacha y comenzaba a caminar a su lado, el mientrastanto, apretaba los puños y temblaba de rabia, corrió como un loco hacia los dos justo cuando el chico se despedía de la chica con un beso en la mejilla. James entorno los ojos y siguió corriendo hasta alcanzar a Lily

_(Itsu datte aitsu no koto nante kankee nanka nai n' da kara Asufaruto ketobashite kaerimichi wo isogu )__Cuándo es que ella comenzó a importarme tanto?. Para que volar sobre el asfalto para llegar a casa?_

James, se detuvo para acompasar sus pasos mientras conversaban tranquilamente sobre cualquier cosa...al ver la sonrisa de Lily su enojo se había esfumado

_(Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Kyou mo yokome de chekku shite Shiranai uchi ni Sou Naze ka aitsu no peesu hamatte 'ru )__Esa chica que no puedo ignorar, esa misteriosa chica. Hoy no puedo dejar de mirar sus ojos. Por que estoy acompasando mi paso con el suyo mientras caminamos?_

fin del flashback

Seguía mirando a aquellos ojos verdes, se reprendió a sí mismo y se giro hacia sus amigos.

_(Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Nani ka hajimaru munasawagi Donna toki demo yuzurenai risou ga aru kara Dare ni mo makenai yo )Ese sentimiento que no puedo ignorar, ese misterioso sentimiento. Algo hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir; pero tengo una idea! No me rendiré (ante ella) no importa lo que suceda. No seré vencido por nadie!_

fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ellos ya se habían ido dejándolo solo

-hey!!-grito- espérenme- se levanto corriendo hacia ellos diciéndose a sí mismo que Lily Evans no le gustaba en absoluto

_(Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Marude mirai wa meiro da ne Yume wo shikkari kono te ni tsukameru toki made Jibun ni makenai yo)__Ese sentimiento que no puedo ignorar, ese misterioso sentimiento. Es como si nuestro futuro fuera un laberinto, no es así? Atrapando mis sueños con fuerza. Nunca me dejare vencer!_

A media carrera volvió la vista a las chicas, Lily lo miro y le sonrío.

* * *

Tomatazos, abucheos, chocolates todo se recibe!, solo presiona el botoncito ke dice GO


End file.
